


Green As The Ring

by fullmoonremus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Death, F/M, Mourning, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonremus/pseuds/fullmoonremus
Summary: Y/N finds the resurrection stone in the Forbidden Forest three years after Harry defeated Voldemort.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Reader, Remus Lupin & Reader, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Green As The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Request: can I request a Sirius black x reader fic based on the song If I Die Young by the Band Perry?
> 
> A/N: Thank you for the request! Based on the song choice, I figured you wanted angst. Enjoy!

“Do you think this will ever end, Sirius? Like, do you ever think we’ll win?” Y/N sat at the small table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Sirius sat at the other side, taking leisurely sips from a beer bottle and looking much older than he actually was. His eyes were sunken in from the lack of sleep and his forehead had permanent frown lines. This broke Y/N’s heart because, in her mind, Sirius was still the happy, go-lucky young adult she had married. But in reality, he was a sad man confined to the walls of his dark childhood home. 

“Of course, everything ends sooner or later,” His voice was gruffer than she remembered. Maybe that was a side effect of the dementors, or maybe it was from the smoking habit he hadn’t been able to shake since his mid-teens. Y/N couldn’t tell. 

“I’m not quite sure how to respond to that.” Sirius allowed himself one shallow laugh into his beer. 

“All I’m saying is to trust Harry, darling. He’s strong and he will succeed.” 

“He shouldn’t have to.” Y/N’s thumb twisted her well-worn wedding band on her finger. Sirius noticed this and covered her hand with his. A brief moment of silence fell over the kitchen. 

“We should really clean that, you know. It’s not good for the emerald to be dirty,” The green stone caught the dim light and glistened. Y/N smiled, thinking about how that ring had been with her through so much. 

“I would, but I don’t want to take it off.” Sirius sat back and grinned, instantly looking ten years younger. 

“It’s alright, it won’t offend me if you take it off for five minutes.” His smile was lopsided and the perfect embodiment of everything Y/N loved about Sirius. “I’m honestly still surprised you have it.” 

“Of course I still have it, my dorky husband gave it to me.” 

His smile now reached his eyes, which was rare nowadays. “Thank you, Y/N.” 

“What are you thanking me for?” 

“For standing by me, even through Azkaban.” 

“I will always stand by you, my love. 

~

“If I die, Y/N, can you make sure I’m buried in either satin clothes or a satin-lined coffin?” Sirius and Y/N found themselves back at the kitchen table. It seemed to be their meeting place, especially late at night when no one was awake. 

“Well, you’re not going to die, first of all. And second of all, why satin?” Y/N stirred her tea and took a sip, allowing the flavor to overtake her senses. The house creaked, making Sirius switch positions uncomfortably. 

“It’s an old joke I had with James, honestly. Mother always hated satin, and I never knew why. Also, weirdly enough, roses. James always said he wants to get buried with a rose and that I should get buried in satin to spite her.” 

Y/N thought back to the night in which Remus, Petunia Dursley, and herself were sat in the living room of Number 4 Privet Drive planning the Potters’ funeral. Y/N was tasked with looking over James’ will. She asked Remus why he wanted to ger buried with a single rose, in which he shrugged. Petunia had insisted that it was silly, but Y/N made sure his request was fulfilled. 

Y/N took a long gulp of her tea, trying to appear as if she was observing the table cloth’s pattern. “Well, that answers why James’ will said to be buried with a rose.” Sirius sucked in harshly through his nose. 

“Was he?” 

“I made sure of it.” 

~

Sirius set his magic mirror on the kitchen table, a cold dinner remaining untouched next to it. The meal had been served hours previously, but Sirius’ anxious stomach didn’t allow him to eat his food. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Y/N asked gently as her eyes scanned his face. She used to be able to read his emotions like a book, but some time during those twelve years, he built a new emotional wall she had yet to break. His eyes glanced at hers for a split second before returning to the reflective surface of the mirror. 

“We don’t use pennies, we’re British wizards.”

Y/N rolls her eyes fondly. “You know what I mean, Pads.” 

“I’m just thinking about how me going to Azkaban really must have fucked with your life. I mean, you were seen as a murder’s wife.” His eyes pull from the mirror and brush over Y/N’s face, similar to how she did moments earlier. 

“It was hard, I’m not going to lie, but I never thought you killed James and Lily. Not even for a second.” 

“Did you wear your ring?” 

Y/N paused, picking her words very carefully. “I wore it around my neck on a chain. It was too dangerous to wear it on my finger.” 

“Yeah? I’m sure you were shamed,” His eyes drooped and the frown lines on his forehead grew more pronounced. 

“I was threatened, yes, but nothing more than words shouted at me. It was hard, but I had Remus.” 

Sirius gestures to the mirror on the table and sighs. “Do you think Harry will call?” 

“I’m sure he will, just give him some time. He just got to Hogwarts.” 

~

Y/N sat at the table of Grimmauld Place, but this time Sirius didn’t accompany her. Instead, Remus filled Sirius’ chair. He, too, looked much older than he was as they sat in silence. Y/N observed the green gem on her finger in an attempt to ground herself. 

“I guess it’s just us again, Moons,” Y/N’s voice cracked. The house was now oddly quiet without Sirius; not that he was overly loud, but his presence alone spoke volumes. The building felt even emptier without his warm energy and inviting arms. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” His eyes were glued to the wilted daisy bouquet on the table. Molly had attempted to liven up the house, but even they were riddled with death. It seemed as though all beauty was drained from the world.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. This isn’t fair.” 

“It’s not, but this is what we have to work with,” Remus brought both hands to wipe down his face. He looked tired, both physically and mentally. “We have to be strong for Harry. We need to support Harry.” 

Y/N sniffled again, “You’re right.” She took a shaky deep breath. “He’s with James now, he’s happy.” 

“He’s with James now,” Remus repeated. Y/N couldn’t decide whether Remus wished to be with James as well or not. 

~

“It was weird,” Harry’s voice shook slightly. “They were only a few years older than me, all of them. Sirius and Remus were only teenagers.” 

Y/N pushed a plate of cookies towards Harry. It was months after the final battle, and after isolating himself, Harry had finally reached out to someone from the wizarding world. The pair were sat at the table in Y/N’s small flat while Remus’ words echoed through her mind. We have to be strong for Harry. We need to support Harry. 

“Well, it’s said that in the afterlife, you take the age where you were happiest. For them, it was before your parents’ death, which would make them teenagers.” Y/N responded, taking one of the treats for herself. She couldn’t say she was surprised when Harry had shown up at her flat, the two had grown close before Sirius’ death. 

“I wonder what age I’ll take.” 

“Hopefully, it will be when you are much older. You have a lot of life left to be happy.” 

Harry took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, and returned them to his face. “I want to be happy, I just don’t think I can.” 

“You just went through something very traumatic, sweetheart, it’s okay to not be okay. It will happen, be patient with yourself. Let yourself heal.” 

“Do you think you’ll ever be happy again?” 

Y/N was silent for a long time before she was able to answer. 

“I think eventually, I will be. Some things never heal, but they can scar. Losing my friends and husband will just take a long while to scar, as will the war.” 

“It will take a long time for me too, I reckon.” Harry took one of the gingerbread men from the plate and took a large bite. 

“If it makes you feel better, you aren’t alone. You have me, and the Weasley’s, and so many others.” 

“You have me too, Y/N. I know you think you have no one, but you have me.” 

Y/N smiled, silent tears rolling down her face. “We can work on being happy together.” 

~

Harry made it a routine to visit Y/N regularly from there on out. And as he grew, their relationship changed from mentorship to a deep friendship. 

“Have you looked into working at Hogwarts?” Harry said when Y/N discussed her unemployment. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you always say you want to teach and you’re quite good at it. I’m sure McGonagall would be more than happy to pass her transfiguration position to you.” Harry grinned, munching on a sub sandwich he brought for them to share. 

“Oh, I could never live up to her! Besides, I’m not sure I could even walk the halls of Hogwarts again.” Y/N wiped her mouth politely with a napkin. 

“What if I told you I already asked McGonagall and she said yes?” Harry had to bite back a grin as he watched his friend’s eyes grow wide. 

“Harry! What-” 

“I know, I know. But, I’m going to be the new DADA professor, and I thought it might be nice to have a friend there with me,” 

“You’re going to be a professor?! Oh, Harry…They’d be so proud of you.” Y/N’s shocked face turned into a look of admiration for the boy. 

“Well, they’ll be proud of you too, once you accept your new position.” 

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” 

Harry’s face twisted into a shit-eating grin. “It’s the least I could do, considering all you’ve done for me.” 

Y/N pulled the younger boy into a hug. “Thank you, Harry. Really, thank you.” 

~

Y/N skillfully walked over the overgrown floor of the Forbidden Forest. It was a Saturday, meaning most students were at Hogsmeade or sleeping, so she decided it was the perfect time for her to collect acorns. The young Professor had been teaching her second-year students how to turn acorns into actual heads of corn and had run out by 3rd hour. 

The roots of the huge trees were very overgrown, so her gaze was fixated on her feet in order not to slip. It was a beautiful morning, with the sun just barely hung in the sky and the morning birds tweeting happily in the trees. 

She was enjoying her small adventure until something out of the ordinary caught her attention, making her acorn harvest come to a halt. It was a smooth black stone, which seemed to be carved into a diamond shape. Y/N bent down and picked it up in order to observe it better. It was quite heavier than it appeared, and a bit sharp. 

“Hello there, Professor,” A voice said out of the blue, making Y/N jump back. Her eyes came to meet the gaze of someone she never expected to see again. 

“Sirius?” Y/N’s voice came out as a slight whimper. He appeared to be the cheeky 18-year-old boy she had fallen in love with, complete with bun, leather jacket, combat boots, and chains. Y/N took a step back in shock. 

“Y/N,” He responded stepping closer. The gruff in his voice was completely nonexistent. “It’s a bit rude not to say hello back.” 

All happiness seemed to return to his face; the wrinkles in his skin were smoothed and his eyes held the familiar mischievous sparkle Y/N knew like the back of her hand. 

“How are you-? You’re dead!” Sirius chuckled and nodded. 

“Thanks for reminding me, love.” His voice wasn’t rude, but light and teasing. His ring clad pointer finger points at the rock in Y/N’s hand. “You found the resurrection stone.” 

She looked down at the rock then back at Sirius. “I can’t believe this. I never thought I’d see you again,” Her hand grabbed the ring around her neck. She began to wear her wedding band on a chain again to avoid questions from curious students. “You’re so young, you’re a teenager!” 

“I know, hot right? I always loved this outfit.” His eyes were filled with love. “You’re even more gorgeous than how I left you,” 

Tears flowed down her cheeks. “I miss you so much, Sirius. I need you, I need you so fucking bad.” 

“I know, baby, I miss you so much. I am so proud of you, you’re doing so well. And a Professor! Look at you!” 

“Can you see us? I mean, from the afterlife.” Y/N placed her acorn filled bag on the ground. 

“Yes, we are always around. You just can’t see us. Actually, I’ve attended some classes of yours. I had to see how good you actually were.” 

Y/N’s cheeks heat up. “Oh??” 

“Calm down, love.” He laughs without a care in the world. “You’re absolutely brilliant! Harry, too. Remus said his boggart lesson was better than his.” 

“I can’t believe you’re here, oh my god.” Y/N reached a hand out to touch him, but it passed through his form like air. Sirius’ eyes filled with sadness. 

“I’m here, minus the blood and guts, I guess. We only have a little bit of time left.” 

“What? No!” 

“I know, babe, but anytime you need me I’m here.” He points at the rock then at her heart. “I love you so much, Y/N. So, so much.” 

“I love you even more. All of you, I love all of you.” 

“James and Lily asked me to tell you thank you. For looking after Harry, I mean. All of us are thankful, really. You two have been good for each other. They also say they miss you,” He smiles sadly. “We all miss you. Especially me though.” 

His form starts to dim, making Y/N grow sad again. “We’ll be together again someday, my darling.” 

“That we will, sunshine. I am so proud of you,” He grows paler, but his smile widens. “Just remember, every time you see a rainbow, that’s me there with you. I love you, sweetheart.” 

“I love you, darling. Until the day I die and after that.” As Sirius fades out of existence, Y/N puts the stone in her acorn bag and exits the forest. 

The next class she taught, second years turning acorns into ears of corn, the window cast a large rainbow across the wall. The rainbow didn’t leave until Y/N retired for bed that night.


End file.
